It has been found that the conventional noodle is a type of paste of flour and water or flour and eggs prepared in long, narrow strips and usually served in broth. However, such a noodle is simply made of dough and does not have stuffing thereby making it monotonous in taste.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for making a noodle with stuffing which can give delight senses of taste and is fit for mass production.